


The Price of Loyalty

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Double Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Price of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notearchiver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notearchiver).



**Title:** The Price of Loyalty  
 **Threesome:** Severus/Lucius/Voldemort  
 **Word Count:** ~1885  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Contains:** Darkfic, angst, torture, humiliation, object penetration, non-con, double penetration  
 **Summary:** The Dark Lord demands fealty from all his Death Eaters. Sometimes the cost is more than Severus can afford.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **Notes:** Thank you to [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) for their help. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_3somes/profile)[**hp_3somes**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_3somes/) Exchange. Original entry is [here](http://hp-3somes.livejournal.com/24096.html).

"Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord said before he'd even turned around. "You decided to join me after all."

Severus immediately dropped to one knee, head bent low. "My apologies, my Lord." He knew better than to offer his excuses, not yet. Not until asked.

He didn't dare look up as he heard the Dark Lord approach. His bare feet were pale, nearly glowing in the moonlight in the graveyard. Severus fought the urge to tense as he circled behind, hand coming to rest on Severus's shoulder. He felt no warmth from the touch and it sent a shiver up his spine.

"Lucius tells me you've been busy, Severus." His voice was more sibilant than ever, his esses lingering in the air. "Busy _servicing_ Dumbledore."

Severus swallowed, afraid the double entendre was intentional. He hadn't forgotten the last time he'd been punished by the Dark Lord with something other than a well-aimed Cruciatus Curse all those years ago, and it was something he had no interest in repeating.

"My Lord—" he began, but the fingers on his shoulder contracted painfully.

"I did not ask you to speak, Severus." The Dark Lord released him but Severus still did not move. "Lucius, come," the Dark Lord commanded, and Severus heard the immediate sound of his arrival.

"My Lord," Lucius intoned.

"Severus has left Dumbledore's side, Lucius," the Dark Lord said, seeming to chastise Lucius. "You were incorrect about his loyalties. It would seem he still belongs to me."

Severus bit the inside of his cheek. He should have known Lucius would say anything to get back into the Dark Lord's graces.

"I should have trusted you, my Lord," Lucius replied and the Dark Lord snapped.

"Yes, you should have!" He paused, breath harsh. "I believe you must be punished, Lucius."

"Of course, my Lord." Severus knew Lucius well enough to recognise the tremble in his voice.

"Severus?"

"My Lord?"

"You may rise and watch your dear friend during his punishment."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus stood slowly and caught his first glimpse of the Dark Lord's face. The Dark Lord's face was snakelike with nearly translucent skin so Severus turned and focused his attention on Lucius so the Dark Lord would not see him swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat.

Standing stiff and silent with his head high as the Dark Lord looked him over, Severus' fear of a sexual assault were proved to be well-founded, but it was Lucius who removed his Death Eater robes and stood only in a silky-looking grey tunic.

Twirling his wand in the air, the Dark Lord conjured a snake, which slithered in the air between them.

"On your hands and knees, Lucius." Severus watched as he slowly sank to his knees then put his hands out, eyes never leaving the snake.

The Dark Lord hissed something and the snake slowly moved toward Lucius and disappeared behind him. Severus didn't move, watching the silken tunic shift and bunch as the snake slid underneath and curved around Lucius's body until his eyes bulged and his jaw flexed, teeth gritting. Clearly the snake was moving inside him because he visibly relaxed and then tensed alternatingly.

"Perhaps this is no punishment at all," the Dark Lord said, voice tinged with sardonic humor. "I think he's enjoying it."

Severus didn't agree, though he took some satisfaction in seeing Lucius' obvious suffering. Lucius's face was pained now, and he was clearly fighting the urge to scream. His fingers were scrabbling in the grass and his legs were shaking.

" _Crucio_!" the Dark Lord suddenly intoned and Lucius screamed, collapsing and writhing on the ground. He whipped his wand through the air and Lucius stopped screaming and simply lay on the ground panting, the snake evidently Vanished as well.

The Dark Lord approached and seemed to pet his hair with his bare foot.

"You understand you must scream for me, Lucius. I do so enjoy it."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied breathlessly. He lifted himself up and stood on shaky legs, his hair unkempt and tunic damp and rumpled, knees dirty with soil from the ground. Severus had never seen him so disheveled.

"Now—" the Dark Lord turned his attention back to Severus. "—whatever shall we do with you?"

Occluding to the best of his ability, Severus remained calm as the Dark Lord grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. It took only a moment, and while Severus knew his most important secrets were safe, one detail had slipped through.

"Bind him," the Dark Lord snapped, and Lucius had his wand on Severus in an instant. He fell to his knees as ropes bound his hands and ankles. The Dark Lord slashed his wand toward Severus and he flinched, expecting the Cruciatus Curse, but was humiliated to find he was completely naked now. He wanted to cover himself but all he could do was ball his hands into fists behind his back.

The Dark Lord stood in front of him and Severus braced himself for a blow but instead cringed when he realised it was his genitals under scrutiny. The Dark Lord placed his foot between Severus's legs and dragged it up and under his sac.

"It's been a long time, Severus," he said, taunting him. "You are not young as you once were."

Severus had been twenty, inexperienced, when the Dark Lord had fucked him the first—and last—time. He'd been angry Severus had only brought him part of the Prophecy but Severus was lucky, he was told, because the Dark Lord had used a lubricating charm.

He didn't feel lucky tonight.

"Lucius."

Lucius hurried to the Dark Lord's side. "My Lord?"

"I believe Severus is hungry." He flicked his wand and Severus's jaw snapped open, mouth gaping wide. "Feed him your cock."

Lucius lifted his tunic and stepped closer to Severus, his icy blue eyes looking down in smug satisfaction. He was the one that had got off lightly and Severus was the one truly being punished.

Lucius stroked himself until he was half-hard and then pushed his cock into Severus's mouth. Severus tried not to gag but Lucius was long, if a bit thin, and the head reached the back of his throat on every thrust.

The Dark Lord moved behind him, gripping his hair tightly and holding his head steady while Lucius fucked his mouth, harder and faster. Saliva was running down Severus's chin but there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Lucius was panting, apparently getting close, when the Dark Lord said, "Do not come, Lucius."

Lucius froze, eyes squeezed shut, then stepped back, hand gripping the base of his cock. Severus wanted nothing more than to punch him in his bollocks, but he had to survive the night before he could even think of revenge.

His mouth was released from the spell on it and he opened and closed his jaw several times to relieve the worst of the ache, though it enraged him to be unable to wipe the spit from his face. Only then he felt his torso bending in half and turned his head to the side, nearly sick with dread and fear, as his shoulder touched the ground.

"You did a very thorough job, Severus, preparing Lucius's cock," the Dark Lord said, then laughed. "He might not damage you too much."

Severus felt hands on his arse and he reflexively tried to squeeze his cheeks back together but it was no use. With no preparation, he felt the head of Lucius's cock press against his hole and bit back a cry of pain as Lucius slowly pushed it through the ring of muscle.

His entire body was aflame, the burning sensation spreading from his arsehole out. He heard Lucius's grunt as he pushed in deeper, fighting against Severus's body. Lucius used his hands to spread Severus wider, pushing his cock in as far as he could.

Severus was panting, the scent—and taste—of grass and earth invading his senses.

As Lucius began to move, Severus tried to block against the pain by thinking of all the different potions he could make with grass grown in a graveyard, but the Dark Lord was having none of it.

"Severus!" He reached down and tugged his hair. "You will remember this moment, your punishment for submitting yourself to that old fool, Dumbledore."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus gritted out, every nerve in his body screaming. Lucius was slamming into him now, his hips painfully battering Severus's bony arse.

Just when he felt he could take no more, Lucius cried out, stilling inside Severus and filling him with his semen. Severus winced as he felt Lucius pull out, and exhaled, hoping he'd be released soon.

It was with fresh horror that Severus felt something cold but still human slide into his arsehole again. He swallowed his revulsion like bitter bile as he felt the cold fingers press into the flesh of his hips as the Dark Lord pushed his cock into Severus's already sore arse.

"Ah, Severus, I want to hear you," the Dark Lord said, his movements slow. "I want to hear you beg me to stop."

Severus squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath. "Stop, my Lord."

"Come now, Severus, you can do better than that." The Dark Lord punctuated his statement with a hard thrust, pushing Severus's hips to the ground then forcing Severus's bound wrists up, a blinding pain shooting through his arms and torso.

"Please, my Lord," Severus said breathlessly, knowing he needed to do whatever was asked of him or he'd have two dislocated shoulders, "please stop. I—I beg you."

A high-pitched laugh rent the air as the Dark Lord began fucking him in earnest, his cold cock somehow more painful, like a cheap dildo rather than soft and warm human flesh.

Severus felt the tears leaking from his eyes. His nose was running but he was ignoring the occasional pained sound he knew he was making. If he thought about not only the pain but the abject humiliation, in front of Lucius of all people, he'd go mad.

"Are you prepared, Lucius?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Of course, my Lord."

Suddenly, the Dark Lord pulled his cock out of Severus's arse. Severus had a moment to absorb the sudden shock of pain, before his body was spun through the air. His bonds were removed but he still had no control of his body. He almost wished he were under the Imperius Curse, which at least would have freed his mind. As it was, he knew just what was happening and how much he did not want it.

Lucius was lying back on top of a tomb, holding the base of his cock, and the Dark Lord lowered Severus down right on top of it. He winced at the pain but didn't have time to think as he felt his body pushed down, chest to chest with Lucius's.

Lucius's arms came up around him to hold him down and Severus whispered a single word.

"No…."

"Yes, Severus," the Dark Lord said and Severus's body went rigid with pain as the Dark Lord pushed his cock in beside Lucius's, stretching Severus to the breaking point. He no longer cared what anyone thought of him.

He just screamed.


End file.
